The Lion King 3 Epic Rising (Part 2, Fan Story)
The lion king 3 (part 2) Epic Rising fan story. Just as the creature was coming to the Pridelands on the plane from the humans, a team of four got on the plane not knowing of his arrival. These four were Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, and Zazu. They were getting ready to leave to rescue their friends, meanwhile as the lion and hyena pride were on their way The Doomsday Project The humans had created sabotoged the plane making it crash far away from the Pridelands. And as of right then the Four had already made it to the human city, Hee hee hee Rafiki said I see nothing funny about this? Timon stated HAHAHA You too pumbaa? Timon replied to to his friend zazu explain you're a very wise (but ugly) bird I can't say that I know hmmm perhaps they were exposed to some sort of poison that caused this? Shut it Zazu i'm trying to think Wait I know they must have been exposed to some kind of poison make sense Zazu? Oh dear I can see this is going to be a loong flight. what was that? Uh nothing nothing. CRASH a mysterious creature rode into the plane window. WHAT WAS THAT? Zazu said I don't know maybe it was just a bird Are you crazy no rightminded bird would fly into the window of an airplane? sorry sorry well if it wasn't a bird the what? Zazu gasps, what? Pumbaa are you awake HAHAHAH odd how about the monkey? Hee hee hee. Oh boy. Did you miss me Zazu? the doomsday project said in a very familiar voice. Who are you? Why Zazu don't you remember your dear old SCAR HAHAHAHA Timon have you got it too? What nooo it's just funny this guy thinks were gonna fall for that. Fall for what? You can't be Scar The hyenas did him in Is that what you think? um yeaah.don't you find it funny that Yes well HAHAHA You see Zira chased them away but I was how you say too far gone? but then these Humans rescued me transformed me into what they call the Doomsday Project a metal shell of my former self and though I am no longer flesh and blood I have more than enough POWER TO MAKE UP FOR THAT BWAHAHA Scar laughs You won't get away with this Scar! I don't know how you managed to turn these buffoons and Rafiki into laughing stocks but you better fix them zazu says What? oh that I had my new minions get some medicine that I thought might put you all to sleep instead it turned them into even bigger buffoons I still question the nature of this laughing gas but that does not matter at this point Scar replies to Zazu Wait new minions you can't have brung back the hyenas? zazu says What? no those buffoons? after they tried to eat me like they did of course NOT besides the humans took the hyenas to another of their testing labs anyhow when I escaped they were testing something on Ed last I checked they said something about it increasing his brain power idiot humans Ed doesn't have a brain HAHAHA Anyhow I must be leaving oh by the way I left you all a little present my buzzard army is on it's way as I speak have fun with them and I should tell you they are A LOT more compitent than my last bunch. And as Scar flys away Zazu begins to wonder what he's planning Whatever the case he knew Scar would return to pride rock to seek out his revenge.(end of part 2) Category:Fanfiction